


一个The Locksmith的续写

by Clara1998



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Humor, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara1998/pseuds/Clara1998
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	一个The Locksmith的续写

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Locksmith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228546) by [ellbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellbie/pseuds/ellbie). 



Doctor第二次试图用这副手铐制住Master时，没能有第一次那么顺利。在锁扣被合上之前，Master相当迅速地抽身而退，转手将手铐一反，牢牢扣住Doctor的两个手腕。

“Master!” Doctor瞪大眼睛。

“你不会蠢到以为，同样的招数我会上当两次吧。”Master洋洋得意地握住Doctor已经被锁上的手腕，举到眼前，仿佛擒着一只束手就擒的猎物，“让我思考一下，第一句话该让你说什么好，然后我们要一直重复它……”

“Master！”

Master举起一根食指凑到嘴边，另外四根手指还钳制着博士的手腕："嘘——除非我允许你开口，你什么也不许说，包括我的名字！虽然我知道你发出这个音节的时候非常享受……”

Doctor很无奈：“Master……我的意思是，Master——这不就是我说出的第一句话吗？而且我确信我已经重复足够多的次数了，”Doctor再一次重重念道，“Master.”

“Oh——”

Master放下Doctor的手抱住头，非常沮丧自己失去了一个捉弄Doctor的好机会，尽管这种机会十分常见：“那你解开它吧……Master的反义词是什么？”

Doctor对着手铐尝试着说了一句：“Doctor？”

Master两臂交叠在胸前翻了个白眼——Master的反义词可不就得是Doctor吗？

——可装置毫无反应。

“呃，”Doctor又迟疑地说道，“本科生？高中生？初中生？小学生？儿童？婴儿——一定是婴儿！

“……”

“白痴？白痴一般的儿童？什么也不懂只会哭的婴儿？”

——装置依然平稳地闪烁。

突然，Doctor露出了恍然大悟一般的表情：“我知道了。”

一瞬间，Master也想到了，扑上去就要捂住Doctor的嘴，但Doctor明显比他的动作更快——他可是专练嘴皮子的行家，甚至还有闲心眉飞色舞地盯着Master：

“奴隶？仆人！”

——装置立即“哗啦”一声掉在了地上。

Doctor“哈”地一声笑了出来，故意对Master说道：“You are my ……”

与此同时，Master恼羞成怒地抓起地上的锁铐，打开Tardis的大门，挥臂将它扔进了茫茫宇宙里：

“你再也不会有机会用到它了！”

“……love.”

Master走回内舱，头也不回，将Doctor晾在原地。虽然Master的声音比Doctor大很多，但Doctor敢打赌，Master一定听到他刚刚说什么了。

耳朵根子都红透了。

Doctor微笑着走到操纵台前，拉下操纵杆，喃喃自语道：“这种机会以后绝对还有很多。”


End file.
